In the Agency of Desire
by Magna Est Vis Consuetudinis
Summary: The mysteries of the world lie within the wishes of yesterday. Where monsters cry out in abject grief, others move forward. And in the shadows of a hidden past, a torch is lit; passed down through reluctant hands as they help guide the flock to a new tomorrow. A mystery-action-thriller that explores a group of characters living in a world they barely understand.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

This city was once a sprawling metropolitan.

In its designs and works, were once tall skyscrapers reaching out to the skies. In the streets below were historical precedence, areas filled with rich memories of a past long gone.

Many would come to haggle in its streets; and though it wasn't perfect, the people lived happy and content lives.

A jewel of any nation. An oasis of the sands.

And yet…

"I need you to press here!"

It became a war zone.

"Where's the hemostat!"

Its tall skyscrapers brought low by constant artillery shells. The once lively streets, now empty.

"C–Captain," gasped a wounded soldier. He lay on a stretcher, surrounded by doctors and nurses working furiously to save his life.

"Captain," he repeated, reaching out with a blood-stained hand. "Th–they're dead. They're all d–dead."

The man at his side reached out, gently grabbing hold.

At that moment, amongst the yelling and discord, were only the eyes of his soldier.

Wounded.

Hysterical.

Terrified.

"P–please," he choked. "Don't s–send anyone back."

The Captain continued to silently observe, a solemn look in his eyes as the soldier struggled to keep his bearing, tears running down his cheek.

A pause. The soldier's eyes widened, staring into an abyss only he can see.

"There–in the church–I saw _it_ ," he whispered.

"A portal to _Hell_."

A gloved hand in his shoulder, a doctor yelling for him to leave, pulling him away. Yet, in the chaos and tribulations of screaming medical staff, he heard the man with perfect clarity.

"There was something waiting for us there," his voice flat and eyes filled with hysteria.

They say fear can make a man hallucinate. That even the most courageous have a breaking point.

"I–I saw _her_ , Captain."

Nothing is more apparent when finally realizing that the world you once knew, was a lie.

"The Devil–" he whispered.

"– _is real_."

And in the chaos of the field hospital, where soldiers lay to rest–

–a man screamed.

* * *

 _It is said that Man is the master of his own fate. That behind every sprawling achievement was a rational and sound mind._

 _And though humanity once struggled against the unknowns of the world, they soon set out to dominate it._

 _Acts of nature that were once attributed to gods were now known to be a natural phenomenon. Diseases of the flesh, a product of bacteria._

 _With knowledge, came power. And with that power, humanity thrived._

 _The monsters of the past withered and died under this new age of enlightenment._

 _Soon, they became nothing more than myths. Stories of a more primitive era, regulated to mere entertainment._

 _Refusing to lay idly by, they lurked amongst the shadows, watching, waiting...for the opportune time to strike._

 _But there are those that remembered the past. Those that refuse to look away from the depths of the abyss. Because despite all their power, they knew–deep down–humanity still remained powerless._

* * *

"Onii-chan, get up! Your alarm has been going off for a while now!"

In a town far off into the east, a boy stirs.

"Yeah, yeah…" He muttered, still mostly asleep.

"Geez!"

A young girl kicked his bed as she glared at her older brother, his eyes still closed. She was dressed in a tan school uniform, her black ponytail swinging as she stared at her impassive brother.

"That's it!" she muttered angrily to herself before ripping the blanket off of him as hard as she can.

The boy curled up, turning himself over as he continued to doze off, a goofy smile on his face as he drooled. The younger sister grounded her teeth in frustration before a wicked smile entered her face.

* * *

A pair of grey eyes glared at his younger sister across from him at the dining table.

"Kouho, you know, you didn't have to pour cold water on my head."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, _Onii-chan,_ " she happily responded back before chewing on a piece of breakfast.

He gave her a flat look.

"I–"

"Maybe it was a dream? Or a sign maybe?" she wondered, looking up while tapping her chin.

"Or maybe Nii-san just pissed his pants," snickered the younger brother, eyes glued to his phone.

"Like I ever piss my pants..." he muttered.

"Maybe if you would just get up on time, you wouldn't pee your pants, _Onii-chan,"_ she smiled mockingly. _  
_

He frowned. "Kouho–"

"Sorry, I have more important things to do than continue talking to you," she interrupted. "Thanks for the meal!" she pushed herself from the table and jogged to the front of the entrance. She said her farewell to the family and stuck her tongue out at him before going out of view.

 _I swear, that girl. And she used to be such a cute kid too._ He grumbled and sighed to himself.

"Man, you really pissed her off this time, ' _Onii-chan,_ '" the young boy snidely commented as they heard the front door shut, his eyes still on the phone.

"Is it really that bad, Gousei?" he said slamming his head on the table, frowning.

 _And I was having such a sexy dream too._

An older man with greying hair chuckled at the end of the table, flipping a page of his newspaper.

"Do you really have to ask?" he answered instead. "She has to do it every day since you sleep like a rock."

The older brother looked up. "But dad, c'mon; water, really? Can't she, I don't know, just wake me up like a normal person?"

A middle-aged woman walked out of the kitchen, a plate of food in her hand.

"Dear, you should already know that she tried," she chided, "you were just hard to wake up on this particular morning."

"It's probably the weather," she added, taking a seat by her husband. "It's been getting cold lately. And besides, it was her turn to wake you up."

"Wow, mom, isn't it her turn every time since we all kind of gave up?" snickered the younger brother.

The mother laughed while the older brother continued to eat, a slight frown on his face.

"You better hurry and finish, boys," the mom said, wiping the last traces of her chuckle, "before you're late for school too."

"Hey, unlike Nii-san here, I can actually get up on time."

"True," she agreed, taking a sip of her warm tea.

The eldest brother got up, finished with his breakfast, and took his plate with him.

"Dear, take your sister's plate, why don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled, taking the extra dish and walking to the kitchen.

At the dining table, the father continued his morning ritual, flipping through the pages of his paper, until his face turned grim.

"Look at this," the father indicated, his tone serious.

His wife leaned in from his side, skimming through the article her husband pointed out. "Oh my, that's terrible."

"What is?" asked Gousei, looking up from his phone.

"Probably the fire in Tokyo," answered the older brother, as he exited the kitchen. "It was bad. The whole family died before they were able to escape their home."

The father shook his head at the tragedy. "It said that it happened because of some faulty wiring. The family didn't notice a thing initially because it was in the middle of the night."

"Hmm, yeah, sad stuff," Genshirou Saji yawned. "Well anyways, I'm heading out," he grabbed his bag and umbrella, giving a shallow wave.

Thunder rumbled from the distance, signifying the onset of a coming storm.

"Come back safe," the mother muttered, eyes still glued to the newspaper.

* * *

 _There are days when time seems to blend together. Where the dreams of the future stay trapped in the utopia of tomorrow._

 _We find ourselves, hoping, enduring, standing at the shores under an all-encompassing twilight, wishing for it to just...end._

 _What are we if not for this purpose? When one's life is regulated towards the gaze of an unreachable future._

 _When does effort turn into longing? A poison of the heart._

 _I've seen it time and time again. In the faces of those I passed by._

 _Where a boy stands among the common masses; a man desperate to forget._

 _Where the self-aware marches on, fearful of the tellings of his own heart. While another willingly falls from the light, all for the sake of his own tomorrow._

 _Fools. All of them. Lied too by the false good-will of a dead world._

 _But there are times, standing at the shores under the night sky, where I see it._

 _In the ever distant horizon of the black sea._

 _A soft glow…_

 _...a semblance of light..._

 _...the coming of the sun._

* * *

She stood at the thresholds of a ruined church, just in the outskirts of the ruined city. A figure in black.

It was raining now, the booming sounds of thunder just above.

She took a step forward, the shadows slithering at her feet, seemingly alive.

This was where they were last seen. A missing squad of soldiers sent to investigate the hearsay of monsters that lurked in the corners of a temple abandoned by God.

A perfect place for the unnatural to hide.

Undeterred, she continued, rows and rows of pews at her sides.

Echoes of her footsteps reverberated its abandoned walls, unperturbed by the mockings of the night.

She felt the tip of her boot hit something–catching her attention, a blood-soaked rifle at her feet.

And at that moment–silence.

" **Another…"**

 _It_ rasped.

" **...visitor."**

The freelancer drew her hands out from under her black poncho, wrapped by some fingerless gloves, and pushed back the fabric from her head, revealing her face.

A timeless beauty with porcelain white skin, short and pitch, black hair like the night, and eyes like pure amethyst. They were hidden behind violet glass frames. A delicate looking young woman more akin to a doll than a human.

Cloaked in the blessings of death, she asked, her voice soft, "Were you the one who did this?"

The walls moaned and rasped as if to answer and mock her very question.

That's when _she_ appeared.

The sickening sounds of crackles and pops could be heard as _she_ emerged from the shadows. Contorted like the undead, the blackness of the abyss clung to her side; her hair long and course. Pieces of clothing wrapped around her in unseemingly ways as an unknown liquid dripped after her every bear step.

The visitor drew her hand in a calm gaze, her violet eyes glowing. Water, appearing like a snake, coiled around her porcelain arm, ready to strike.

"Let me ask you once more," she asked. "Did you do this?"

 _She_ smiled _her_ twisted smile and with it, so did the Shadows.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note–**_

 _Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to_ In the Agency of Desire _. A story where I will be attempting to bring focus on characters hardly explored in most DxD fanfics. So don't worry, no OC main characters._

 _As you can tell, this story relies heavily on mystery through the select use of information presented. It will also contain elements of horror, partially inspired by_ Ju-On _and the 2004 Japanese horror film,_ Infection _, or_ Kansen _._

 _Also, this is my first **real** attempt at fanfiction, so those reviews really do help; but regardless, thank you for reading._

* * *

 _Partially rewritten 13/5/2018  
_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
**

 _ **Newcomer**_

* * *

Golden eyes look up at a familiar ceiling.

The meticulously crafted wood hung frozen high above. The clock, sitting above his desk and to his right softly clicked away, a constant reminder of his dwindling moments. He shifted his right foot to make it comfortable, hidden under smooth, scarlet sheets spun from the finest silk.

There was a time when such prosperity would have him in frozen awe. A time where his people would gaze on in wonder at the sight before them. A time where their simple minds could barely comprehend the luxury this room commanded.

But that time...was long ago.

Instead, a young man laid in his bed alone.

He turned his head to the left, facing the brightly lit view of the outside world. A statue, as ancient as the estate he's in, preserved exactly as it was when it was first sculpted. And from its jug, shot a fresh gleam of water. It was a frozen image of a beautiful and nude man, possessing a look that was indistinguishable from any angelic statue in Old Europe.

Beyond the stone visage lay a wide range of trees that stretched out to the horizon. To the left, a few miles up, a town, he imagined, buzzing with life. The broad open skies hung above, tinged with the mixtures of turquoises and blues. An imitation of Earth's skies.

All this, under the vast domains of the Sitris.

And for a moment, he enjoyed the fleeting peace—until the soft knocks from the entrance resounded through the air.

"Yes."

The doors to his room opened and a pair of oxford shoes stepped in. Its wearer was dressed in a clean cut uniform required from all butlers employed by his family.

"The preparations are complete, my lord," a soft, yet masculine voice spoke out.

A gentle smile graced the corners of the young lord's lips as aureus-colored eyes greeted the visitor with familiarity.

"Thank you, Kimaris, but please, how many times do I have to say it?" he insisted.

"Just call me Shirou."

* * *

It began with rumors of a transferee student from Tokyo. Of course, buzz like this caught on to the students of class 2-A, where expectations ranged from vaguely curious to excited.

"Is she cute?"

"Short?"

"Interesting?"

"Funny?"

"Wait, is it even a she?"

"I hope so. We can't have too many cute girls now."

"How about guys? We need more cute guys."

And though the questions were there, normal life marched on in Kuoh Academy. Lectures, studies, clubs, the students went about their days like any other. And so, the rumors quickly died down.

That was, until _she_ came in.

"Alright, thank you for your introduction, Mizushima-san," said the homeroom teacher.

"...Mi-zu-shi-ma." Genshirou Saji repeated under his breathe.

She was a timeless beauty with porcelain white skin, short and pitch, black hair like the night; and eyes like pure amethyst. They were hidden behind violet, glass frames.

The most beautiful person he has ever seen.

That is, until he looked at her eyes.

"You can take...a...seat, hmm…" the teacher wondered, looking around the room.

"There!" she pointed at the empty seat to his left, snapping him out of his daze. "Next to Genshirou-san."

The transfer student gave a brief nod of acknowledgment before taking her first step forward.

* * *

"Are you really from Tokyo?"

"Do you wanna have lunch together?"

"Your purple eyes are sooo pretty!"

"So, uh, do you have a boyfriend…?"

"Boyfriend? What about a girlfriend?"

She sat still, her attention facing forward as she was peppered with questions by curious students all around her.

"Um, excuse me? Everyone?"

The students looked back and immediately silenced themselves at the sight of the girl who had just addressed them.

"Don't you think she feels a little smothered by all these questions?" she asked with a graceful smile.

"Ah!" one of the students realized, "I'm sorry, Mizushima-san!"

"Oh man, I'm sorry too," followed another.

Before a chorus of apologies could happen, the student of attention finally turned to the crowd.

"It's fine," the young woman replied, a neutral expression on her face. "There's nothing to apologize for."

They all looked at each other in a mixture of relief and embarrassment, not knowing what else to say.

Suddenly, a loud pop could be heard from behind them. "Ah, well," clapped the girl, who snapped them out of the awkward silence. "Let's all go on now and have our lunch before the bell rings," she smiled.

The room filled with mumbled disappointment and shame before they slowly dispersed.

They all went off in their own cliques while some looked back in curiosity at the new student.

She heard the footsteps of the girl who dispersed the crowd step up from her right.

"Hello Mizushima-san," she said with a slight bow. "I'm sorry for all the trouble just now. The school can be quite excited about new students," she smiled in amusement.

"It's alright," a soft voice answered.

"Well, without even saying much, you have the whole class buzzing, it seems," she giggled.

The sitting transfer student turned to her in silence.

But before the other girl can continue, realization struck her face. "Oh! I'm sorry! How rude of me. I haven't introduced myself!"

The girl straightened herself out before giving a proper bow.

"My name is–"

"–Sakura Shitori, president of the Student Council," the new student finished, her face as blank as ever.

Sakura Shitori blinked and looked up in surprise. "Ah," she said, bemused. "It looks like you already know me," she softly chuckled.

The other girl nodded.

"Then that makes things easier," Sakura smiled. "As Council president, it would have been my pleasure to take you on a guide of the academy, Mizushima-san, but unfortunately I just remembered that I have some business to attend too.

"Maybe we can do this at another time?" the Council president gave an apologetic look.

The new student slowly turned to and took in her features. A welcoming smile that graced her lips lies in contrast to her own, neutral expression. She was taller than she was, with her long, purple hair matching the color of her eyes.

Mizushima nodded in acknowledgment.

"If you have any questions," Sakura continued, "you can always find me in the Student Council room."

She gave a final bow, stepped back and left. The eyes of the purple haired beauty drifted to an eavesdropping boy before she vanished behind the door.

* * *

 _Guide? She said guide, right?_

"–his weekend. Just make sure to bring–"

 _Now would be a perfect chance._

"Oi."

 _But how do I approach her?_

"Oi!"

Genshirou Saji looked up. "Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me! Did you listen to a single word of what I just said?"

"Oh, yeah, of course I did, Touma," Saji blinked back.

His two classmates gave him a flat look.

"Dude, you've been spacing out since that new chick showed up," the other student noticed.

"I can't really blame him. Did you see how everyone rushed in to talk to her as soon as lunch started?" Touma said, turning to his other friend.

"Well, she _is_ pretty cute."

"Cute?!" Exclaimed the young man, his dark, brown eyes narrowed at the other boy. "No, Toujou-chan is _cute_. Nimura-chan? Cute. No, Mizu-chan is _beautiful_. Like the mystical kind of beautiful. Not cute, or even hot, but beautiful in the purest sense, man. Almost like one of those characters from a Korean MMO."

"Can you be any louder, dude?" his friend leaned back in embarrassment. "If the whole class can hear you, so can she."

 _And really, Mizu-chan?_ He quietly thought to himself.

"Hey man, you can't blame someone for saying the truth," Touma proudly proclaimed, but slyly looked at where the girl of the hour was from the corner of his eye.

"You're lucky she's gone."

"Yeah, whatever, Hikaru. You agree with me, right Sa–"

Touma drifted, staring at an empty seat.

–ji?"

...

"The hell?! Where'd he go?!"

* * *

He found her just outside the doors of the Student Council room. When their eyes met she turned and walked the other way.

"Hey! Wait!" he yelled and caught up with her.

She turned to face the boy as he breathed heavily from his short sprint.

"I–I," he rasped out, catching his breath for a second.

"I heard you need ah–a guide."

She stayed silent, her violet orbs seemingly casting judgment on him.

"Um, I can…" he mumbled, settling his breathing, and nerves, out.

"...I can guide you around..." he looked away. "...if you want."

More moments went by with Saji's nerves growing raw with anticipation at every passing second.

 _Dammit, way to look like a stalker, Saji!_ He mentally berated himself, tightening his fist.

The boy finally summoned the courage to turn and face her only to see the back of her head as she walked away.

He mentally sighed. _Smooth. She just ignored you and now probably thinks you're a creep._

He turned the opposite direction, a subdued sigh of defeat escaped his breath.

"Let's go."

He stopped. His eyes widened in bewilderment before he suddenly turned back around to face her.

She kept her stride, pausing to slightly turn and look back at him from the corner of her eye for a brief second before she faced forward once again.

Hesitation crossed Saji's mind before he followed, beaming from ear to ear.

* * *

The Student Council room was cleared of its usual inhabitants except for three other individuals waiting inside.

A pair of heterochromatic eyes, violet and light brown, greeted the fourth newcomer.

"Kaichou," her ever vigilant Queen nodded.

Sakura gave her a grateful smile back, "Tsubaki."

"Hello, Sakura," the girl who sat at the end of one of the side tables greeted.

"Rias, Akeno."

"Kaichou," Rias's Queen addressed back in a neutral tone.

Sakura took a seat at the other end, both their respective Queens standing behind them to their rights. A simple, yet elegant chessboard sat at the center of the table with black and red chess pieces.

And so, they began their weekly match, the two heiresses basking in the moment of comfortable silence.

"So how's our mysterious transfer student doing?" one of them finally asked, breaking the silence.

The purpled haired girl paused for a brief second, the black pawn chess piece held between her two fingers.

"Adjusting well, it seems. A bit too quiet for my taste though," she frowned, placing the chess piece down at its intended spot. "But it feels like I've met her before," she mumbled.

"Oh?" mused Rias, the Gremory heiress stared at the board in bemusement. "Familiar?"

The Sitri heiress didn't reply. A slight frown on her expression, her eyes holding a rare intensity.

"Sakura?"

"Huh?" she looked up in surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry Rias. It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" Rias asked, a little worried.

"Yeah, it's nothing to worry about," she smiled. "Anyways, it's your turn."

The Gremory heiress gave her a concerned look but decided to change the topic to more pressing matters.

"Well, there is that other matter we have to talk about," the Gremory heiress intoned as she plucked her red bishop up and moved it across the board.

Both Queens shifted, their expressions hardened.

"Ah, yes," Sakura's smile became slightly strained. " _That_."

Rias turned to peak at Akeno. The Queen stepped forward with her trademark smile in quiet acknowledgment before turning serious.

"As you may know, there have been eight disappearances ranging from a four-month time period. As of this moment, we have been unable to find any clues to their whereabouts, unfortunately. And although the mundane police are conducting an investigation of their own as we speak, Buchou and I believe that we've found a trail of disappearances leading to outside the local area."

Sakura eyed her pieces, thinking about what her friend's Queen has just reported. "A trail?"

"Yes. Although shaky, we believe we may have found similar cases going down South on a trail leading to Tokyo, then West, leading all the way to the city of Matsue in the Shimane Prefecture." Sakura's eyes slightly widened at the distance and scale.

"Outside Japan, however," Akeno frowned, "the trail becomes spotty."

"People go missing every day," Tsubaki spoke up. "How do you know those disappearances are related to the ones here?"

"We don't," Akeno admitted, facing the other Queen. "But marking the areas in the map and the relative times the disappearance happened between each other, we can make a good guesstimation that they may be related."

A soft clack hit the board, a black bishop overtaking the red knight. "So all we have is this single conjecture, eh?" the Council president whispered under her breath.

Rias sat in place, her hands resting on her lap. Eight people, all with hopes, dreams, and families–lost under her protection.

 _No._ Her expression hardened. _No, not lost. Just missing._

"Do you…" Akeno hesitated, "...do you think it's time we contact Lord Lucifer?" she suggested.

The Gremory heiress's eyes widened, a look of panic briefly ran through her face.

Before Rias can answer, however, another spoke up first.

"No, not yet." Purple eyes looked straight ahead, staring into the surprised Gremory.

"Lord Lucifer is a powerful man," she continued. "But he tends to overstep his actions if it concerns his sister. If something threatens her, he would respond with overwhelming force. Especially, in this case, sending a large number to investigate this matter as a response to a perceived threat to Rias may trigger a response from the opposing party. Not only that, if found out but her political opponents, it may negatively impact Rias' reputation, painting her as a weak leader."

Akeno's eyes narrowed. "People are disappearing as we speak, in which we don't even know if they're alive or not, and one of your concerning reasons is Rias' reputation? Lord Lucifer may be a siscon but he can be an effective leader when needed. Do you not think he has enough tact to handle this situation delicately?"

"Akeno." Her King stepped in, silencing the room.

"Ah," the Queen shut her eyes, taking a deep breath before she looked back at Sakura in a neutral expression. "Apologies, Kaichou, I didn't mean to fall out of line."

The purpled haired girl giggled and looked up towards the black haired beauty, "It's fine, Akeno. This case has been hard on us all.

"As for your question, however, I didn't mean to sound like I was doubting his abilities at all. It's just that, at the moment, I have one of my people investigating the matter itself as we speak. I just didn't get the chance to bring it up yet."

Rias perked up, "Oh! Is it your head butler, Kimaris?"

The Sitri heiress nodded, "Mhmm. He's a famous veteran of the Great War and an expert in tracking. In fact, I don't think I know anyone else with his level of tracking skills. But even with his abilities, he hasn't found anything we don't know, which is almost nothing. The only other option is to bring in more people, but that in itself would cause eyebrows to raise within the supernatural community. Something I believe Lord Lucifer with his keen awareness, understands."

"That and we may be provoking our unwanted guest," Rias inserted, bringing up Sakura's previous point. "As of this moment, we have no clue as to what their abilities and motives are. If they would find themselves threatened, they may take drastic actions that can endanger a large number of people."

"Or the two of you," Tsubaki added.

Rias sighed. "Yes, it's no coincidence that these string of disappearances have led them here. Towards the heiresses of two, powerful families of the Underworld." The Gremory princess picked up the red king, thoughtfully observing the chess piece. "And with my brother's hands tied, all we can do is increase the security of the school, look out for the students as best we can and watch out for anything suspicious."

Akeno gave a slight bow. "I understand, Buchou."

Rias smiled. "Speaking of families," she began, sensing that they were able to discuss as much as they can about the topic. "How's your brother doing, Sakura?"

"Ah, he's doing quite well," Sakura beamed. "His illness hasn't taken a turn for the worst and he hasn't had any bouts of coughing in a few days, so I can mark that as an improvement."

Tsubaki's expression softened at those words.

"That's good," Rias nodded. "Maybe we should pay him a visit? Maou only knows how long he's been needing to get some visitors."

"I–" the Sitri heiress's smile turned hollow, "maybe another time. I don't want to agitate his illness."

Rias's smile faded, her lips turning thin.

* * *

In the hallway, the scattered crowd of students split like the red sea at the approach of the pair.

One, a blond male. Enthusiasm in his grey eyes as he filled the air with his conversation.

The other, however, was what drew their attention.

She moved like a whisper in the wind. As eyes looked upon the two, most of their gazes focused on the girl with the violet eyes. People talked. Rumors would begin. Though one never noticed, engrossed in his role as a guide, the other did. She saw all their faces and honestly? She simply didn't care.

Let children be children.

"And this is the cafeteria!" Saji grinned, "the most important part of the Academy, in my opinion."

She turned her head, the same neutral face, taking in the view in silence. At this point, he didn't mind her lack of response. He simply assumed that that was how she was. A girl of few expressions.

"Gen-kun!" a girl with brown pigtails yelled out, waving them over.

"So anyways, moving on," he turned, walking away.

"HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME, IDIOT!" The girl shouted. She ran up to the pair, much to Saji's protest, and dragged the boy to her table.

"Geeze, Nimura-chan," Saji scowled. "We were doing perfectly fine until you had to come and ruin it."

"Yeah, well, you were being a rude little doo-doo head!"

"Stop trying to act cute! You're not five anymore, you know!"

With the two arguing, a blue-haired girl approached the newcomer.

"Sorry about that," she gave an apologetic smile as she clapped her hands together. "The name is Tsubasa Yura and the loud one over there," she pointed her thumb behind her, "That's Ruruko Nimura. And the one laughing? That's Momo Hanakai."

The silent girl turned to regard the arguing couple. An exasperated Saji with a glower that somehow suited the boy and the bouncing pigtails of the fuming shorter girl, then to the girl with the snow-white hair, laughing at their antics.

Tsubasa followed her gaze and gave an embarrassed chuckle. "Don't mind them. They're always like this."

"So you say," Mizushima quietly added after a brief pause.

"So," Tsubasa smiled, "what's your name?"

She gave the blue-haired girl a look over, taking a moment before she introduced herself.

"My name is S–"

"Mizushima-san! Let's go before more of our time is wasted here!" Saji aggressively walked passed the group and grabbed the girl's hand, dragging her out the cafeteria.

* * *

"That guy's usually better at this. I didn't think a girl like her could get him to act so out of character," a white-haired Bishop remarked.

Tsubasa Yura sighed. Ruruko is usually better at conducting herself than this as well, but it looks like the sight of Genshirou Saji walking side by side with a cute girl like Mizushima-san triggered a response from the newest member of their group.

"Well, we can at least make a good guess at why though, Momo."

She couldn't deny her beauty. She had an almost ethereal quality to her that would almost distinguish her from any crowd. Even in an Academy like this, filled with all sorts of supernatural beauties, Mizushima had a quality all of her own. She turned her eyes at the white-haired Bishop, a thoughtful expression on her face.

At least, she wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Still, he isn't the type to fall for some pretty face, no matter how beautiful," remarked Momo.

"She's not that pretty," mumbled an irate Ruruko.

Momo grinned. "Jealous."

"Would you stop saying that! Why would I be jealous of someone like dumb Saji!"

Tsubasa sighed in amusement at Momo's teasing. Turning her head, she eyed the only other member of the Student Council who has yet to speak.

"What do you think, Kusaka?"

Reya Kusaka sat alone at the lunch table, enjoying her bento with an elegance matched only by their president.

"Hm?" she wondered, looking up at her fellow Council member.

"About the transfer student."

"The transfer student...? She's…" Kusaka paused, a ball of rice held with her chopsticks hung in the air.

 _She watched as Ruruko dragged Saji to their table, a black-haired enigma walked in silence behind them. She saw her gaze slowly scan the room, a quiet observation that hid every thought behind a faceless expression. Yet, her body spoke otherwise. Every movement was measured. From her gait down to the way she blinked. A cautionary person of absolute self-control._

 _But it was her eyes that really caught her attention.  
_

"...interesting."

* * *

Eventually, the tour had to conclude with the end of lunch. Thankfully, with Saji's quick pace despite the brief intermission, they were able to reach all the necessary places.

Classes went by as they always did, the buzz over the new student quieted down as the normality finally settled across the classroom.

Saji's grey eyes glanced at the girl in question, her chin resting on her hand. It went by like this throughout the rest of the day. Her violet orbs never left the board, while his attention never left hers.

 _Who, exactly, is she?_ He wondered, tearing his eyes away from her.

He remembered when she first appeared, taking his breath away at first sight. With porcelain skin and a gaze that could kill, it was her presence that drew him in initially. It was…surreal, he could say. Almost–

"...like a ghost," he mumbled.

"Like a what?"

He suddenly looked up, his two friends, Touma and Hikaru, were looking down on him.

"You've been pretty distracted all day, man," Touma said. "Class ended a minute ago and you didn't even notice."

"I–" He began before stopping himself, looking at the empty seat to his left.

"Looking for your girlfriend?" Hikaru snickered.

"What? No! I was just curious, that's all." He quickly stood up, about to leave.

"I wouldn't chase after her, if I were you, lover-boy."

"Oh god," Hikaru frowned, turning to the girl who has just entered the room. "It's you."

"Run, Saji! I'll hold the pervert back!" yelled Touma, putting himself between Saji and the newcomer.

"Ha ha. There's a reason why girls don't talk to you, Satou-kun," the girl teased, making Touma splutter as she walked passed him.

Saji frowned, ignoring his friend's antics. "What do you mean, Kiryuu-san?"

Kiryuu Aika gave him an amused smile. "What I mean is that don't go all stalkerish on her first day, Gen-kun.

"Rumors are already beginning to spread and I was curious, so I stopped by."

"I–I" The boy in question stuttered, "I wasn't gonna follow her! And what do you mean by rumors?"

"Rumors, like you asked her out on her first day here. Or that you're some kind of devious pimp planning to add her to your collection of women."

Genshirou Saji's grey eyes widened. "What!? You've gotta be kidding me. And besides, those are just rumors! There's nothing going on between us!" he asserted. "Besides, I heard from Shitori-san that she still needed a guide around the school and volunteered myself to show her around."

"He did?" mumbled Hikaru, his finger under his chin.

"Well, regardless of the truth. Rumors are already flying and her fan club is planning on confronting you about it," the girl gave an exaggerated shrug, her short, brown braids bouncing.

"F-fan club? She already has a fan club?" questioned Saji.

"Yup," smirked the infamous girl, adjusting her glasses. "The _I Want Mizushima-sama to Step On Me_ fan club. Or the _Mizu Fan Club_ for short. Apparently, that was the name they decided on because of how cold and scary she comes off."

"Wow, they work fast," nodded Touma and Hikaru.

Aika nodded in agreement. "So yeah, I would watch yourself, Gen-kun. Both for your sake and for your chances to get with her."

The boy in question turned red at those last set of words.

"Not that he doesn't appreciate the warning, but why are you helping him, Kiryuu-san?" inquired Hikaru, adjusting his frames.

Amber eyes drifted to questioning grey ones. A familiarity born from a past memory.

"I–"

* * *

 _A little girl squatted in the playground, rubbing tears from her eyes as a group of boys laughed at her, passing her glasses around like some unwanted toy._

" _What a weird girl," mocked the tallest of the three. "This is what you get for acting creepy and trying to take our spot."_

" _Yeah! Weirdo!" taunted another with short hair._

" _I–I, I just w–wanted to play with you g–guys," she whimpered._

" _I heard that no one wants to play with you in school because you're so weird," the other boy with a red shirt laughed as he took her glasses from his friend and twirled it in his hand._

" _If you want them b– hey!" the tallest shouted, a pebble hitting him in the back of the head._

" _Leave her alone!" yelled a boy with blond hair and grey eyes. He came running behind them before tackling the leader of the group._

 _The little girl looked up from her cry to watch as they wrestled on the ground before her rescuer was able to finally drive them off._

 _He got up, dusting himself before carefully picking up the remains of her glasses._

" _Here," he handed her broken frames back. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep them from breaking."_

 _Slowly, her trembling and wet hands took the remains of her glasses from the bruised boy, wondering why he would do such a thing._

" _W–why?" she asked._

"' _Why' what?" a frown on his face._

" _W–why d–did you help me?"_

 _For a moment, he stared at her before smiling._

" _I–"_

* * *

"–just felt like it," she smiled before she turned and walked away. The boys watched, confusion etched on their faces.

.

.

.

"What a weird girl."

* * *

 _Originally posted 28/4/2018_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

 ** _Eve_**

* * *

"Darfur."

"Iraq."

"The Cartel."

"Dongo."

"Columbia."

Black eyes squinted at the conflicts listed in the report he held.

"Please, my lord. If you would allow me to speak honestly."

Shirou Sitri sighed as he laid on his bed, staring out the window.

 _The birds are out to play again._

"Of course, Kimaris."

"I…I don't know why you would trust someone like her with such an important mission," the head butler commented, running his gloved fingers through his white hair.

"What do you mean?"

Kimaris sighed and closed his eyes. He was at a lost, and maybe a tad bit frustrated, but he trusted the young lord enough to go through with whatever he asked.

But he still had his objections.

"What I mean is that why trust someone, who clearly seems to have a questionable past, with something as important as this?"

"Well, from all the information you've gathered from her, she's obviously skilled. And besides, the reports of the Church and several organizations she's worked for vouched for her competency."

"But what does someone like her gain from fighting in all these conflicts?"

He watched as the two birds fly in intricate patterns in the air, one followed by the other.

 _Ah, a mating ritual._

"Money, I guess," he finally answered. "She did ask for a lot, after all."

"That's another issue I want to bring up. The amount of money you promised her is above your allowance. How do you expect to gather that much?"

"I'll think of a way."

The butler sighed.

"And her history, my lord? It seems like no matter the danger, she would always appear when the combat is at its fiercest. From what it looks like, she clearly has a death wish."

The young, bedridden man looked up, his eyes followed the birds as they sung together in a winged dance.

"What about her latest job?" Shirou remarked, "the one with the soldiers? It was already too late for any rescue, but she was able to save the local garrison from getting overrun with stray devils. Not only that, but she was able to track the source of the infestation to an abandoned church and eliminate it."

"It was a rescue mission, yes, but the chances of them surviving stray devils were low and the job ended up turning into an extermination, like always, something she was good at," Kimaris pointed out. "I don't think I've ever read her take on anything else than that. Least of all, a job where she's required to blend in with the local populace and act as her shadow in an undetermined amount of time."

"We've met her ourselves," Shirou commented. "She can be patient and discreet. And besides, Kimaris, why are you so worried now? Before our meeting, you were satisfied with the information you were able to gather from her."

"Those were eye-witness reports, my lord," he grumbled, followed by a pregnant pause.

"Tell me, Kimaris," the young lord slowly began, "what, exactly, has you so spooked?"

The butler's eyes widened, realizing how frantic he's beginning to sound. "I…I'm sorry, my lord. It's just that–"

The first son of the Sitris stared out the window. Like a painting, it stood still. Unmoving. The birds were gone now. Whether the mating ritual worked or not, he did not care. Not anymore.

"–it was her eyes."

A stillness settled in the room. The clock ticked away in abject silence.

"I...know that I'm asking a lot from you," Shirou turned to face him, his tone morose. "And that you don't trust her. But I just need you to believe when I say..."

 _She was looking off into the distance, her hair fluttering in the wind. "Sometimes, life intended it to be this way. Maybe...there's a reason for to it all–or there isn't. Either way," she turned to him, the deep purple of her eyes reflecting a sense of hope. "That doesn't mean we should give up."_

"...trust me."

Kimaris stared at the young lord who was facing the window once more. His motives were always a mystery, but if there was one thing that was clear.

"I...understand," the butler bowed.

It was that Shirou loves his younger sister very much.

"Please excuse me, my lord." Without waiting for a reply, the head butler of the Sitri family turned, the soft thuds of his oxford shoes audible until the sounds of the doors could be heard open and close.

.

.

.

A young and sick man lay still in his bed, staring outside the brightly lit painting of the outside world. In his aureus-colored eyes, the image of a girl smiled at him, her eyes like pure amethyst behind a violet frame, short, ebon-black hair flowing in the wind.

He took a deep and long breath.

 _Whatever happened to you, Sona?_

* * *

"Mizushima-san! Do you wanna have lunch together?"

"Um, excuse me, but I asked her first."

"And? She's free to choose who she wants to eat with."

Genshirou Saji watched with hesitation as a small group of girls surrounded the transfer student.

 _I would watch yourself, Gen-kun. Both for your sake and for your chances to get with her._ Aiki Kiryuu's words ran through his head once more, making his face heat up.

"Hey, you aren't planning on ditching us again for miss popular over there?" Satou Touma asked, snapping him out of his daze. They sat a little further off near the corner, to get away from the small crowd and to steer clear of the growing number of glares sent to the blond haired boy.

Said blond haired boy sighed. "Look, Touma, Hikaru, I'm sorry. She just looked like she needed a guide."

"Did she?" Hikaru wondered, thinking back to yesterday. "She didn't seem like that at all yesterday."

Saji eyed her from the corner of his eye. A rare, pensive look on his face.

"Yeah...she did." It came out as a whisper.

His two friends looked at each other in curiosity before Touma shrugged.

"Anyways," switching topics, "as I was saying before you went and ran off yesterday. We need to meet up in front of the store at least two hours before 10. That way, we can beat the line," his voice went flat. "Or at least get a copy before they run out."

They continued their conversation for a couple of minutes longer, Saji shaking himself out of his reverie and forced himself to take an active role without letting himself wander again. But as soon as they finalized their plans, they heard the sounds of a chair being pushed back.

They turned towards the source. The crowd had gone silent as Mizushima stood and stepped out, exiting the room without a word. She had the same neutral look she always had.

Saji's eyes followed her in worry but before he could go, a hand settled on his shoulder.

"Hey man, just leave it. It looks like she'd rather be alone right now," Hikaru remarked, adjusting his glasses.

"Besides, I just remembered," he grinned, adjusting his glasses, "it's Thursday."

Saji's eyes lit up. "That's right," he breathed out.

As it turns out, Thursday is when they served curry noodles at the cafeteria. The best and most popular item on the school menu.

"Aw, dammit! Why didn't you say anything, Hikaru!" Touma cried out, gripping his hair.

"Hey, don't blame me. We had important plans to go over," Hikaru defended, though he quietly observed Saji stuff his worried thoughts down for a particular girl.

"Yeah, but we could have done it after we got those noodles," an exasperated Touma huffed out. "Whatever, let's just go."

They all quickly packed before moving towards the door in haste.

"Ah! Gen-kun!"

Surprised, they had almost slammed into Shitori Sakura on there way out before Saji was able to skid to a halt.

"Oh. Shitori-san," the blond haired boy said, a little surprised. "Sorry. I didn't see you there."

The Council president giggled, "I would hope not, Gen-kun, otherwise, I would have to punish you."

Saji was quiet for a moment. "Ah…would you?" he shrugged.

The purple haired girl chuckled, "I'm joking. You don't think I'm that strict, do you?"

"Um…no."

She settled her chuckling down and took a look at the boy. Her dark, violet eyes stared deep into his.

"Actually," she gave off a soft smile before tilting her head in an adorable manner. "I was coming in to see you."

"Oh." Saji eyed her before he sighed. "If it's the offer to join the Student Council, my answer is still 'no.'"

"Oh, no, no," Sakura shook her head. "I heard that you took Mizu-chan on a guided tour of the school yesterday and I...wanted to thank you."

"Eh," the boy professed, "don't worry about it," Saji waved off. "I was just trying to help her out."

"Ah, of course," Sakura looked to the side as she struggled to say what was on her mind. "Then–how about I treat you to lunch?"

The room went quiet. The students in the classroom all but ceased their conversation.

"Woah, it's like the whole class has super hearing," mumbled Touma with Hikaru nodding in agreement.

Saji raised an eyebrow before he shook his head, waving her off. "It's fine. Really, Shitori-san. I didn't do it for you," he said, shocking the class and his two friends.

"Besides, I already promised my friends that I wouldn't ditch them," turning away from her.

"Oi, Saji!" Touma whispered from behind, "wha–"

"Anyways," interrupted the boy in question, "we need to get going."

"Ah, um, of course."

Sakura stepped to the side to let Saji go. Touma and Hikaru gave quick and short bows to her before they quickly moved behind their friend.

Whispers began to form as she watched them run down the hall, a still smile on her face as she slowly tightened her fist.

* * *

"Um, Saji. What was that?" huffed Hikaru, his light brown hair bouncing as he ran.

"What do– _huff_ –you mean?"

"'What do you mean? What do you mean?!' DUDE! That was Shitori Sakura– _huff_ –one of the school's Three Great Onee-samas! A–and you just rejected her in front of the whole class!"

Saji rolled his eyes, running. "It's curry noodles day, Touma, we never let anything get– _huff_ –in between curry noodles before."

"Yeah, but it's Shitori freakin' Sakura, man! Somethings are just more important than noodles, and she's one of them!"

"And– _huff_ –leave you guys?"

Touma shook his head. "Well, yeah, man. It's not like we _never_ hang out every day."

"Whatever happened–" he breathed, "to 'bros before hoes?'" asked Saji.

"Hey! She's not a hoe! She's a sweetheart!"

"Then– _huff_ –you go ask her."

Satou Touma spluttered frustration before they made it to the cafeteria, a crowd already forming for the popular lunch item.

"R–regardless," Hikaru interjected, breathing hard as he was hunched over, "you– _huff_ –were a bit rude there, Saji."

"I–I was?" Saji wondered, settling his breathing.

"Y–yeah, man," the bespectacled friend breathed out, "you were always like this the few times she asked you if you wanted to join the Student Council," he straightened himself out, "I don't know if you have some sort of beef with her or not, but you sort of brushed her attempts aside like it was nothing."

"I…didn't mean to come off that way," he mumbled, looking away.

"You should apologize." Hikaru adjusted his glasses, wiping the thin sheen of sweat from his forehead.

"Yeah, Saji," Touma grumbled, crossing his arms. "Apologize to that angel."

"At least, before her fan club hears what happens and crucifies you," Hikaru voiced with a gleam in his black eyes, causing Saji to shudder in fear.

After a few moments of thought, Saji finally agreed. "Alright," his tone serious. "Yeah, I'll go apologize to her after class today."

* * *

The mood of the room was very apparent when they returned. Throughout the rest of the day, he felt the death stares of almost everyone in the class. His two friends weren't spared and he caught a glimpse of Hikaru slinking down into his chair.

That's why, as soon as the bell rang, Saji immediately stood and approached Sakura, who was gently packing up her things. The girls sitting next to her gave him the meanest look of the day, almost like hissing cats ready to tear his throat out.

 _Woah, girls could be territorial._ He thought, wincing.

"Um, Shitori-san? Can we talk?" the class quieted down, and suddenly, once more, he felt the silent death stares weighing on his back.

The school idol blinked, before giving a quick smile and agreeing.

"But Shitori-san, why do you want to talk to him when he's been rude to you all year?"

Saji mentally winced. _So everyone's been keeping track, huh?_

"It's fine, Nakamura-san," shook Sakura's head. "He was in a hurry and I was the rude one for getting in the way."

If it was anyone else, that last sentence would have sounded more like sarcasm, but Sakura was someone who made it sound genuine, making Saji feel a little guilty for that.

"No, I was the rude one. I shouldn't have blown you off like that...and the other times too.

"I just–" He gave a deep and proper bow. "Forgive me."

Sakura's eyes widened in silent surprise before she grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Gen-kun. No. Stop." he felt her delicate fingers touch his face, causing him to look up in astonishment. Gasps could be heard all across the room but they all went ignored to the beautiful girl.

"Raise your head. There's nothing to apologize for."

The young man was momentarily taken in by her beauty, before snapping himself out of it.

He bowed once again, her hand slipped away. "No. I can't accept that. I was–" he hesitated, "I was acting like an ass when all you wanted to do was thank me."

At that moment, the world was bereft of color and the blank eyes of a silent girl stared at the bowing boy before her.

Unnoticed.

Unrestrained.

"So please, accept my apology."

Saji waited for a few seconds before looking up, the class stock still as they anticipated her response in baited silence.

"Heh..."

 _Heh?_

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

The class watched in absolute shock as one of their school idols, known for her beauty, grace and sunny personality, laughed with such pure _unrestraint_.

"Oh, Gen-kun, you need to relax," she said, calming herself down.

She turned to him, her trademark smile gracing her lips once more. "How about this? Why not have lunch with me like I originally offered?"

"Uh," Saji hesitated, his mind still reeling from her odd fit of laughter.

"And maybe I can try out that favorite dish of yours–hmmm…" Sakura thought out loud, "Tuesday! Tuesday's good, right?"

"My...favorite...dish…?" the boy whispered under his breath.

 _How does she know?_

"I–okay." The blond boy finally snapped himself out of his daze and agreed, nodding his head. "Tuesday it is then."

Sakura's smile widened.

The class began mumbling to themselves, giving awkward glances at the befuddled boy.

But none of that matter.

None of that mattered at all.

And in the background of shocked and surprised students gleamed the glasses of an unsuspecting individual, silently observing the situation from her seat.

* * *

It began to rain that day.

With what the class dubbed _Sakura's Date_ , the news would quickly spread, surely causing an uproar. Her fan club would most likely lead the hunt. And yet, other than his friends, no one approached him. Instead, they all gave him a mixture of looks, ranging from pure envy to outright hatred.

 _People could be scary,_ Saji thought to himself before an image of Sakura's face flashed in his head, causing him to frown.

And although the academy has yet to fully know, the (un)lucky boy hid in the bathroom. His friends fearing the repercussions of the situation he got himself into.

They had already left, having other business to attend, although Touma was part of the envious side of the group, whining at how good Saji had it.

 _Good? No. No way. If I had it good, I wouldn't be hiding in the damn toilet._

He waited as the students trickled out, the heavy rain cutting school practice and clubs short.

He checked his phone.

4:03.

 _That should do it._

* * *

He walked down the empty hallways, the heavy drops of rain beginning to pound against the windows to his right. There's a storm brewing. Heavier than the one from yesterday.

Arriving at the entrance stood the silhouette of a girl with short braids, facing the glass doors as she gazed into the skies above with a frown. With his footsteps, she noticed his approach and turned, a sudden smirk appearing on her face.

"Well, look who decided to show up."

"Kiryuu-san? What are you doing here so late?" Saji asked, taking off his indoor shoes.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I was," he paused before pulling out his sneakers. "I had some business to attend too."

"Mhmm," she hummed with amusement before looking up at the grey clouds once again.

He stepped forward, a black umbrella in his hand, and stood next to her.

"Kiryuu-san, I, ah…" he struggled to finish his words. Though they knew each other since childhood, they had seldom talked.

She turned to him, waiting for him to continue with those amber-colored eyes.

He didn't know when it happened, but Kiryuu Aika had changed throughout the years. Though she's been strange as long as he remembered, she had always wanted to make friends when they were little. Memories of the days when the other kids were having fun on the playground, a little girl would hang in the background, a look of longing in those wide, amber eyes of hers flashed in his mind.

He watched, and yet, he never once approached her. Never once asked if she wanted to play.

"–I want to thank you for yesterday. For the warning, I mean."

She snickered, her purple frames sliding down the bridge of her nose.

"But it seems like you've gotten yourself into more trouble again, Gen-kun."

"Ah, yeah," he said, embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head. "It was kind of my fault."

"Oh? At this rate, you'll be a loner before the end of the semester."

 _Like you._

Saji shuddered. "Oh, I hope not. All I want is to have a normal school life without looking behind my shoulder every second."

The Perverted Queen chuckled. "It looks like that dream is about to crash and burn then."

"Yeah…" he sighed, defeated.

"I mean, going after Mizu-chan _and_ Shitori-chan, I could almost say that you're a bonafide player, Gen-kun," she smirked. "I should start taking notes."

Saji's face burned with embarrassment. "I didn't mean too," he pouted, looking away.

"Aw, aren't you cute."

"Shut up."

Aika laughed. "Well, don't let me hold you up then."

Saji looked at the girl who turned away from him to once again stare at the skies above, her face a little brighter than moments ago.

"Here."

To her surprise, Saji held the black umbrella up to her.

"Oh? Trying to win my heart and add me to your harem, Gen-kun? Sorry, but I just don't see you that way."

"Shut up," he mumbled, his face still red. "You forgot to bring one, right? Just take it."

Aika stared at the boy with an unreadable expression. He pushed it towards her, forcing her to grab it to her own surprise.

"I expect that thing back," he grumbled, bursting out in a run. She watched as he pushed his way through the glass doors, his brown bag held over his head as he disappeared into the rain.

The girl known as Kiryuu Aika stood alone near the entrance, the black umbrella held tightly held in her grip.

"'I expect that thing back,'" she repeated, giggling. The girl looked down at his umbrella, a soft look on her face.

"You never do change, do you, Saji?"

* * *

It was the next day and Saji felt himself beginning to doze off in class, having stayed up all night playing _Persona 5_.

Although the loud snap from the teacher's hand slamming into his desk _did_ act as a good wake up call.

"Genshirou-san!" the teacher sweetly smiled. The blond boy felt a cold chill run down his spine. "Thank you for volunteering to read the next passage."

Saji's wide, grey eyes scanned the room in a panic, his classmates snickering to themselves. He noticed the empty seats of Shitori and Mizushima but rather than dwell on that, his eyes landed on Hikaru, the smartest of his little band of three.

His friend begins silently mouthing something off, much to Saji's confusion.

 _What?_

He discreetly leaned in, trying to decipher his silent code until the teacher stepped into his view and blocked his only lifeline, a cold smile on her face.

"Well?"

"Uh…" He gulped, sweating bullets.

" **Genshirou Saji. Genshirou Saji, please report to the principal's office immediately,"** announced the class speaker, saving him from further embarrassment.

The teacher scowled. "Tch."

"Um…" The blond haired boy hesitated, looking at his teacher.

"Go."

Immediately, he stood from his seat and went off as he smiled to himself.

 _Thank the Persona gods_ , he cheered in his head, happily jogging down to the principal's office.

Arriving at the entrance, he wondered what he was called in for.

 _It doesn't have anything to do with the rumors, does it?_

"Excuse me," he announced, opening the finely crafted doors to the office.

"Genshirou-kun, thank you for arriving," greeted the principal upon his appearance.

Saji made a quick bow, though his eyes roamed around the room, sensing the heavy tension in the air.

 _Shitori-san and Gremory-san? What are they doing here? Why the grim looks? And…_ he saw the presence of an unknown man with a sharp look in his eyes. _Who's this?_ He wondered.

"Hello, Genshirou-san," the guest stepped forward to greet him, dressed in a dark suit and trench coat.

"I'm Detective Yoshinobu Mikami from the Kuoh Police Department and I've got some questions to ask you."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note–**_

 _I want to make things clear._

 _ **There are no central OCs in this story.** This includes Kimaris._

 _Satou Touma and Hikaru are OCs but they serve to fill in a role as Saji's friends outside the Student Council. Though, there_ might _be someone OCish, when he's not._

 _Which brings me to this point._

High School DxD _centers around Issei, Rias and their group. Outside of it and the denizens of the Underworld, there is a remarkable lack of characters. This includes humans, angels, fallen angels, mages and members of the Church. What this means is that I'll be having to make some up, since there are areas of the DxD world I want to explore that has seldom been explored in other DxD fanfics. I will give them depth to make them feel like seamless characters but once again, they won't be central to the story._

 _My goal for this fic is to diverge from the well-worn out paths of canon without changing anyone for the sake of change. That means we'll be getting more character insight in those that have been seldom explored. So if things seem confusing at first, don't worry, everything will piece together._

 _This is not your average AU fic._

 _Thank you for reading, and keep those reviews coming, so I can at least address the flaws._

* * *

 _Published 1/5/2018  
_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _ **Sona**_

* * *

They stood in a long line, waiting for their favorite game store to open. To their right, the streets remain active, despite how late the night is.

 _"From what we gathered from the tapes, you were the last person she had a conversation with," the detective remarked. He had a sharp look in his eye, as if he's seen this all before._

"Hey, Saji."

 _"Did she give you a hint of where she was going from when you last talked to her?" Rias Gremory asked._

"Saji."

 _"Anything at all…?" her eyes pleaded._

"Saji."

 _"No," he whispered, "I'm sorry."_

"Yo Saji!" Touma yelled out, wrapping his arm around the blond boy, "stop spacing out, man!"

He snapped out of his thoughts, staring into the concerned expressions of his friends.

"Dude, you were the most excited one out of all of us so why are you so distracted out now?" Touma prodded, leaning in. "You need to go take a shit or something?"

"What?" Saji moved away, "no, I was just–"

 _"Don't worry, Gen-kun," Sakura stepped in, "we'll find her."_

"–thinking about tomorrow's assignment."

"Thinking about school when we're about to go hunt for some monsters? How lame."

"Shut up, Touma," Saji said, giving him a flat look. " _Monster Hunter_ is cool and all, but you gotta think more about school. Especially with how crappy your grades are."

"Pff, who cares about grades when there's monsters to hunt! Besides, this is the first _Monster Hunter_ game that's coming out on a console in a good while. Aren't you excited for some of that sweet, sweet HD graphics?" he said, clenching his fist. "Imagine, Rathalos...in 4K!"

"Yeah, that does sound pretty exciting," he mumbled.

There was a pause as the two boys looked at each other before turning back towards the blond.

"Saji," Hikaru began, his tone serious, "is something wrong?"

"No," he shook his head.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's–"

 _"Genshirou-san," the principle addressed, catching his attention. "Make sure not to tell anyone else of the situation. We can't afford to bring panic to the school. Not with the other disappearances happening."_

"–nothing. Just...tired from playing _Persona_ all night."

Hikaru's eyes narrowed.

"Alright," he accepted after a moment, much to Saji's relief.

"Yeah, so did you guys hear about what happened today with the girl's swim team?" Touma asked, switching topics.

They laughed at the new exploits of the _Perverted Trio_ as they continued to wait in line. But as the night went on, Saji's thoughts still drifted back to a certain Kiryuu Aika.

 _Leave it alone, Saji!_ He berated himself. _The police are already looking for her._

"Did you remember what happened last time? With the Kendo Club?" laughed Touma, "oh man, that was freakin' hilarious!"

 _Yeah, the same police who still haven't found the previous eight people,_ He argued with himself.

"But you can't really blame them," Hikaru defended, adjusting his glasses. "This school has an unusual amount of cute girls. Even for a once all-female academy."

 _She'll be fine._

He turned his head away from the conversation, glancing towards the street until he caught sight of a little girl with a small, pink bow on her head. She was frantic, looking up at passing strangers as they walked passed her.

He saw the fear in her eyes. Watched with every second as hope faded from her eyes.

He took a step forward to help but felt himself hesitate.

 _Her parents will probably be here any second now,_ He found himself justifying in his head.

"Saji?"

But a memory from a time long passed appeared in his mind.

 _"W–why?" a young Kiryuu Aika asked, her face wet with tears._

 _"'Why' what?" the little blond boy questioned, bruised yet dignified._

 _"W–why d–did you help me?"_

Forcing himself to move, he stopped once more when a young couple entered his view and ran up to the girl with the pink boy, trying her best to hold her tears in. They scooped her up, hugging her closely.

"It's okay," the man said. "It's okay. We're here and we won't leave you alone again."

He watched as the fear in their eyes slowly made way to cool relief, the memory returning.

 _For a moment, the little boy stared at her before smiling._

 _"I–"_

He looked away, eyes finally determined.

"–need to go."

"What?" questioned Touma, suddenly turning to him.

"I–I need to go, guys," he looked down. "I'm sorry. I'll make it up next time." Saji frantically announced, turning away from them.

"Dude! What the he–"

Hikaru stepped up, blocking Touma and smiled at Saji. "Go, I'll grab your copy."

Grey eyes widened before he nodded in appreciation, running off in the other direction.

* * *

 _Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit…!_

Step after step, he kept running, his heart beating faster after every moment.

 _Where are you?_

In his mind, he began mapping out the likeliest route she would take heading home.

 _I should have–!_

Genshirou Saji pushed his legs to its limits, running towards the academy.

In record time, he found himself at the entrance, his breath heavy.

 _It was raining that day, so she couldn't have stopped by anywhere else,_ He desperately assumed, his mind whirling.

 _But what can you do?_ A stray thought entered his mind.

"I didn't–" his eyes widened.

 _You knew she wanted friends but you stayed away._

He stopped, clenching his fists.

 _You're just as bad as those bullies from back then._

He ground his teeth, turning his head to the side.

 _'Perverted Queen', they would call her. All these years of going to the same school and you've only seen her by herself. Lonely. Fending for herself. And what did you do?_

"I…"

 _Nothing. Even with all her snide comebacks, you knew their taunts hurt._

"Shut. Up."

 _Back then, all you did was lend her your umbrella when you could have walked her home._

"I said…"

 _And now? All thanks to you, she's probably in someone's basement, or a ditch somewhere, dea–_

"SHUT UP!"

He was breathing hard now, trying his best to suppress those intrusive thoughts.

"Fuck…"

Taking a deep sigh, he let go of his fists. He closed his eyes and ran his hands through his blond hair.

 _Just...keep moving,_ He told himself, opening his eyes.

Walking down the street, he kept his mind clear, taking the path he had just thought of earlier.

The cold chill of the night numbed his face as the lights of the street lamps guided his path, yet, in the distance, the rumble grew louder.

Even so, after all these years, it was odd that he still had memories of where she lived from his childhood.

He was determined. Somehow, someway, he owed it to her to find her.

No, that wasn't exactly right.

It just felt like it was his duty. A burning desire deep within him came to life. Something he tried his damn hardest to suppress earlier when he heard the news of her disappearance.

That night, he kept walking, back and forth, looking for any clues. By this point, anyone else would have given up. But not him. Even when he knew there was a sliver of a chance to find anything, he couldn't stop.

This drive.

This fire.

He needed to do this.

It wasn't guilt. He felt guilty for a lot of things concerning her, but it wasn't just guilt that drove him. He didn't know what it was, but he knew that he wouldn't, _couldn't_ , stop.

When those ugly thoughts threatened to come back, it was this feeling of desperation that suppressed it.

 _Think, Saji! Use your head!_

But while he was in the middle of his thoughts, that's when it appeared.

A smell.

A smell unlike anything he's ever encountered before.

It was absolutely putrid, but at the same time, held a hint of familiarity.

Genshirou Saji followed the scent against his own judgment, his senses somehow guiding him as well.

He didn't know why, but he was compelled to follow through.

A recognizable street. An old fire hydrant. The same street lights.

 _It's–!_

The playground from his childhood. The one where he fought those boys from so long ago.

 _But...why here?_

The smell led him back to an old memory. Of a time when he forgot his trepidations of a strange, little girl and instead saw a bullied one. Where, for once, he listened to his gut instinct, and stepped up to defend her.

He looked around. The same old playground, beautifully maintained.

"Kiryuu-san…" his eyes narrowed, taking it all in.

A crunch.

His senses went on high alert as he stopped all movement.

Moments passed. The street lights flickered. A crunch. He saw his breath, mist in the air. A crunch. His heart, beating faster after every moment.

A crunch.

 _What IS that?_ He wondered.

Slowly, he began to take a step, looking around for the source of that sickening sound.

Pass the swings, he walked. Pass the obstacle, he moved. But at the edge–

–he stopped.

By the tree, under its shadow–was where he saw it.

A student wearing Kuoh's school uniform. They were on their knees, back turned to him. Even in the cover of darkness, he could still make out the white parts of their uniform.

"K–Kiryuu-san…?"

The smell is now overpowering.

His mind was screaming for him to stop; to turn and run.

But he couldn't, his body moved on his own. Step after step.

Slowly, he reached out.

"Aika…?"

She stopped. And with it, so did the crunching–and his gait.

"Is that…"

His voice trembled.

"...you?"

There was silence now. No wind. No cars. The ambiance of the natural world—still as his breathing.

But slowly, ever so slowly, she turned.

And he froze, eyes wide.

The moon was out in full now, but despite its light, the shadows seemed a little darker.

Yet, her familiarity was undeniable.

Kiryuu Aika slowly stood from her spot. Her entrancing eyes glowed in the color of crimson, her signature glasses gone.

 _What…?_

Blood ran down her chin, parts of her uniform drenched in it.

His gaze followed the stains to the mutilated animal she was just feasting on until it went back to her. Her face filled with sheer naked curiosity and innocence, despite the horrific contrast.

He felt his heart pound against his chest. Eyes wide as possible, taking everything in. The blood. The animal. The realization.

 **The fear.**

His mind, like the world, was frozen. Neither made a move…

...until she did.

She tilted her head, keeping the same look on her face as blood dripped down from the corner of her lip.

Slowly, she took clumsy steps forward, her body unnaturally stiff, like a moving mannequin.

 _This can't be real._

Yet, he remained frozen, his grey eyes glued to the entrancing red glow of her crimson orbs.

 _This can't be real._

Casually, she raised her arm, a bloodied hand gently reaching out towards his face.

 _This can't be–_

 **"Water Strike."**

Suddenly, Aika jumped back as the spot she was at moments ago exploded, creating a cloud of dirt. He gasped as he was thrown back by the force.

On the ground, he pushed himself up, desperately looking everywhere for the source of those words.

 _What...was that...?_

Saji stood up, still bewildered, as his eyes roved around the park until he finally caught sight of her.

Standing at the top of the highest poll of the obstacle course, overlooking the playground, she appeared like a ghost.

"M-Mizushima...san," he breathed out, eyes wide open.

His gaze were locked on to her figure, like a sense of order in this circumstance of madness.

Hair as black as obsidian, her eyes the color of amethyst hidden behind glass frames with the same look as she always had. Immaculate, cold, and calculating, and yet, her presence was imposing–like that of a hunter.

 _Wait, what was I doing?_ He thought, his mind in a whirl. Thoughts were running at the speed of light as he tried his best to process the information.

 _What the fuck is going on and why is she here?!_

But then he remembered the reason why he was out here originally, snapping himself out of his shock and stupor.

He whipped his head back forward, scanning the area for the missing girl.

"Kiryuu-san!"

That's when he heard it. A mixture of a low choking, growling sound. More akin to a dying animal than anything human.

"Leave."

A single word made him swivel his head back at the mysterious girl.

"Now."

The strange, choking sound grew closer, as the shuffling of grass made him slowly turn his head in sickening curiosity.

She, _it_ , was moving on all fours, crawling towards them like some kind of human spider, her mouth stretched to an oval shape as the weird guttural sound grew closer.

"Genshirou-san."

He turned to her, finally regaining some semblance of himself.

"Run."

"But—what about you?"

"I'll be fine."

"But–"

"Go, Genshirou Saji–" she looked at him. "I'll handle this."

He wanted to protest, but there was something in her eyes that made him stop. The same neutral expression. But this time…

...her eyes were focused.

Trusting her, he did just that, rushing out of the playground at full speeds, passing the obstacle course, passing Mizushima-san and down the street where he ran. Ran. And ran. And ran. And ran, hyperventilating as his feet pounded against the cold concrete of an empty street. His mind focused on only one thing.

 _Run._

Not knowing why, he made the mistake of turning around…

...only to watch as Kiryuu Aika crawled after him in all fours, blood seeping out of her wide, open mouth.

 _Hoooly SHIT!_

Behind him, he heard a cacophony of sounds, crashes, and mad violence as he kept himself moving, heart pounding twice as fast as his feet can take him.

He took a sharp turn at a street corner, keeping up with the same pace even as the sounds faded away.

Minutes felt like seconds as he eventually found himself at the academy entrance, drenched in sweat under his coat and school uniform.

 _Why the hell did I run here?_ He thought, stopping to catch his breath by a tree near the _Occult Research_ clubhouse.

His back leaned against the trunk, eyes shut as he tried to regain himself from what had just happened.

"W-what the hell–" he breathed, "is going on?

He flinched as the distant sounds of explosions entered his purview.

Quickly, he looked around, trying to trace the source of the sound until he finally realized that it was happening around the corner, near the baseball field.

He took a hesitant first step before rushing to the corner, pressing himself against the wall.

 _What am I doing?_ Taking deep breaths. _I shouldn't be here, I need to run!_

His eyes were shut tight along with his fists and just as he was about to leave, an image of Kiryuu Aika, thoughtfully staring up to the skies, alone, entered his mind.

Cursing to himself, Genshirou Saji swallowed his fear—and opened his eyes. Steeling himself, he peeked around the corner...only to be greeted by an _unbelievable scene_.

* * *

She tracked the creature to the academy's baseball field.

In the distance, by the school building, she sensed Genshirou Saji, peeking his head around the corner. Why he hadn't run at this point was beyond her but at the moment, she was too busy to care.

Instead, _it_ warranted her attention.

 _Kiryuu Aika. Age: 16. Born in Tokyo and moved to the town of Kuoh at the age of two. Father and mother divorced. Currently resides with father. No other relatives. No school affiliations. No previous relations to the_ Moonlit World _. No current connections. Though..._

Her eyes drifted to Saji.

 _...her relationship to Saji is warranted for some investigation._

Her eyes turned back to the being in question.

 _Status?_

It stood hunched, head down as its arms lay limp at its sides.

A girl she barely knew. A student that was taken under her watch.

It was said that monsters once ruled the planet. Brought upon the world by humanity's desperate need to make sense of the world, it could be said that the whole of the idea was absolutely absurd. Though time and curiosity eventually brought the light of knowledge and rational to the four corners of the planet, it wasn't without its flaws.

But in the need to move forward, humanity disregarded the nightmares that once ruled this land.

A low growl slowly emanates from her figure. A reminder that the former student is no longer human.

A creature of the night.

A monster of the shadows.

It roars. And with it, the world finally remembers.

Mizushima _moved_. Water coiling around her arm like a snake before she thrusts forward, causing the liquid to spring like an extension of her arm and slamming into the chest of the creature before it can even respond. Mizushima makes a fist and moves her arm straight up into the air, causing the bridge of water to rise up high into the night sky, carrying the creature with it.

With a blank look, she watches as it thrashes like a mad animal, despite the coil of water piercing its chest.

 _Just another target._

Yet it continues to flail around, ignoring the gaping wound. But before her violet eyes, she watches as a mysterious black substance emerges from the hole, surrounding its chest and spreading throughout the monster's torso.

Knowing what's coming next from experience, she brings her hand down, slamming the creature into the ground and commands her water coil back around her arm.

The cloud of dirt obscures her vision, but despite her casual demeanor, she waits, her sharp senses on high alert.

Eyes widen slightly as she moves a second later, the monster jumping out of the smokescreen and slamming into the spot she was just standing at moments ago.

In mid-flight, Mizushima does not waste a single microsecond as she opens her hand in a gesture and brings her arm down, causing the water coil to burst forward like a blade in a quick counter-attack.

The hunter lands gracefully some distance away as the creature narrowly dodges her strike, screeching back at her like a rabid dog. The shadow of the monster then rapidly extends, causing her to suddenly jump back in a wide berth.

 _Can't let it touch my shadow._

Mizushima surges into step, running around her target as she keeps the monster within focus. Quickly, she brings her arm forward, as if grasping an invisible ball. Once more, the liquid obeys her command like a living creature, flying into the air and arcing down, crashing into the creature.

She could hear its pained roar, knowing that her strikes are having some sort of effect as she repeatedly attacks the beast.

Desperate, the creature finally escapes the torrent of barrages, jumping high into the air and latching to the side of the building as it continues to lock eyes with its opponent.

The predator halts her step, breathing even, as Mizushima impassively stares up at the demonic visage of what was once Kiryuu Aika.

The black substance spreads to its right arm, forming a massive claw of pure black. Faster than the eye can see, the monster pushes itself against the wall, rocketing towards her. Its clawed arm sprung back, ready to tear into its opponent.

Mizushima sighs in disappointment.

Without changing her expression, the freelancer takes a measured sidestep, dodging the attack in a hair's breadth with casual ease while bringing a hidden layer of water up, simultaneously bifurcating the monster in mid-flight.

Blood bursts from its wounds, an odd look of surprise on the creatures face as it barely took in what had just happened.

The monster, split in half, slams into the ground, breaking the earth and causing a cloud of dust to explode around them.

The hunter closes her eyes, feeling the area with her extended senses. She watches as the lower half of the monster's body disintegrates into black motes, its upper torso regenerating at high speeds as it moves to get away from her.

"No."

Instantly, violet orbs shine through as they narrow. Mizushima takes a step forward, seemingly teleporting right behind the creature and gestures her arm forward, commanding the water to impale each and every single one of the monster's limbs before freezing into ice, pinning and trapping the creature.

And just like that, the battle…

...is over.

Soon, the dust settles as she casually walks to the shadow monster's side, watching with the same neutral gaze she always wore as it struggles to break free, blood seeping from its wounds.

The creature, worn and tired, locked its crimson, hateful, gaze with the blank, yet intimidating look of its victor, the sounds of thunder rumbling above them.

The black substance recedes, revealing the creature to whom it once was.

The figure lay still, parts of its clothing torn from the battle, stains of dry blood decorated its chest and torso. A stark contrast to the immaculate form of its opposite.

A human looking face stared back at Mizushima in naked fear, its lips partially open as its breath stilled.

Slowly, the victor brought her arm up into the air, water forming above her like a guillotine. An expression unchanging; unyielding.

"I'm sorry, Kiryuu Aika," she whispered. "May you find happiness in the next life."

And at that moment, her hand falls, signifying the death of what was once Kiryuu Aik–

"Wait!"

She stopped, arm midway as the blade of water stayed just above its neck.

"Stop, _please,_ Mizushima-san…!"

Genshirou Saji lay at his knees before her, arms wide as a look of desperate confliction colors his face.

* * *

Genshirou Saji had always prided himself as a rational, yet, fun person. He loves video games, oogles at cute girls like any other teenage boy and genuinely wants to enjoy the prime of his youth before becoming an adult.

Despite all this, he knew what he had just witnessed this very night had destroyed nearly every preconceived notion he had of reality.

Monsters and magic. A world hidden beneath the semblance of normality all presented before him.

It was truly an eye-opening experience, something he knew would change him for the rest of his life.

And yet, he finds himself thrown into its world. First, unwillingly, and now, by his own accord.

"Stop, _please,_ Mizushima-san…!"

For the first time in his life, he felt utterly powerless, small, and insignificant. Like an animal standing before an apex predator.

But at the moment, none of that mattered.

Her eyes narrowed, the first sign of emotion he's seen from her.

"You-you can't!" he desperately called out, heart pounding in his chest.

Her violet eyes glowed under the pale of the moon. Her figure, an imposing judge.

"And why shouldn't I?" her voice was soft, like always, but this time, held a certain level of sharpness within it.

 _That's...a good question,_ He thought to himself.

Saji gulped, still in shock for how his body moved on its own, getting into her way.

"Aika–Kiryuu Aika isn't really gone!"

"Oh? And how do you know this?" she asks, her tone beguiling a hint of amusement beneath it.

"I–I just do!" _No, I don't_. "You can't just kill her like this!"

"Genshirou Saji," she uttered, "turn around."

Slowly, he directed his grey eyes behind him, landing on the face of the monster– _No_ –Kiryuu Aika.

Scarlet red stared deep into his soul, blood and fangs painted the picture of a monster found only in tales told in the dark.

Was this really Kiryuu Aika?

The girl whom he'd grown up with from a distance.

A girl he's watched struggle with the pains of derision and loneliness?

"What you see before you is no longer the girl you knew."

"I…"

"Do you see it, Saji? The red eyes. The blood. How it ignores its wounds, no matter how severe?"

His grey eyes glossed over every point.

"Do you think a human can do that?"

He took silent, deep breaths, mouth partially open as he stared at the once sarcastic girl.

The boy shut his eyes, a pained expression on his face.

"Sa–ji."

Immediately, he opened his eyes in shock.

"Sa–ji," it, no, _she_ , said.

"Aika!" he quickly shuffled towards her, his hands hovering above, not knowing what else to do.

"Aika! Are you–!"

"Saji. Get away from her. **Now,** " she commanded.

"Are you serious!" he yelled, turning to her. "She's still in there, somewhere, and you want to kill her!?"

Somehow, her eyes turned colder than they originally were. "No. I don't," she uttered. "But it must be done."

"Bullsh–!"

"It's because there's still a semblance of her that this has to happen," she interrupted.

"You don't know this, Saji, but there's no helping her. The dark power that has its grip on her soul is spreading. Soon, everything about her will be consumed," her eyes narrowed.

"Do you want her to suffer? To feel hopeless as she loses herself to the darkness within her?!"

"I–I."

 **"Answer me, Genshirou Saji."**

The first droplets of rain began to fall, wetting the ground they stood on, until the entire sky was pouring once again.

He gulped, staring into the eyes of the angry woman.

"I don't."

"Then move."

His gaze never left hers, despite the turbulent emotions running through his grey eyes.

"No."

Mizushima slowly blinked, her neutral, yet cold expression came back into view.

"I see," she softly spoke, bringing her arm down.

The sounds of thunder rumbled high above them.

"Sometimes, obligations must be fulfilled…" she calmly stated, taking a deep breath.

 _"...no matter the cost."_

Suddenly, she brought both arms up, palms facing out, as water burst from their figures, every rain droplet around them stopping in midair.

"Are you prepared to die by those words, Saji?"

Gawking, the boy on his knees looked around in shock, astonished by the sheer scope of power she commanded before his eyes turned back to her.

"Yes, I am."

Violet orbs pierced deep into steel-eyed grey ones in silent evaluation, the world frozen in time.

"I see…" she whispered.

The huntress shifted her gaze to the monster behind the boy, staring back at her in quiet fear.

"Then you better take responsibility, Genshirou-san," she dropped her arms, tone soft.

Water all around them dropped in a splash as rain once again began falling around them.

Saji let out a breathe he never knew he was holding in before hunching forward, relieved.

"Thank you, Mizushima-san," he whispered, his voice tired.

She blinked slowly at his withered frame, taking in every detail of his figure. A boy of no exceptional qualities.

But then again, this place was just full of surprises.

"Sona."

"Ah, w–what?" he said, looking up amidst the soft petals of the rain.

"My name. Just call me Sona."

* * *

 ** _Author's Note–_**

 _Once again, thanks for reading (and reviewing)._

* * *

 _Originally posted 23/5/2018_


End file.
